dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Centaurus race
The are a male-gender species. Overview They are a race of males. Centaurs are part of the . Centaurs lives in Kisonia Prairie. There are Centaurs living in the Bandol Plain. Originally there is no Centaur in the Minon Plain. There are Centaurs living in Gyptis Kingdom. Culture Majority of them are lustful. Both Centaurs and Harpies have preference to humans, so they attack female human for breeding. In other parts of the world, Centaurs don't get along well with species such as Minotaurs and Satyrs. Only in Gypshir, these three species would walk side by side. They worship the four brothers god of Centaurs. Sajuttaris is the archery god for Centaurs. They also believe in Ishtia Faith and worships Ishtia. Physical Attributes Centaurs has an upper body of a human and the lower half is a horse. The horse's neck is where the upper body of a human is located. Since the centaur's lower body is a horse, it is highly mobile. Horses with heavy knights can not catch up with them first. Centaur has a much stronger body than humans. Centaurs seems to be a master of archery. Centaurs uses .Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Underground waterway is a country of dreams Centaur bows are loose M-shaped bows made of multiple materials, such as wood and animal bones. Smaller than an elf bow, but more powerful. However there are not many people who uses it because it is difficult to use. If normal humans fights Centaurs in the plains then they can't win first. They are omnivorous and use bows to hunt. The arrows fired from their rigid arms flies farther than Human's arrows, and easily penetrates armour and shields of none magical power defence gear. Centaurs can have children with humans, but they can also make children with mares. Therefore if the mother is human then the daughter would be human, and if the mother is a horse then the daughter would be a horse. As a result, sisters of human and horse are born. And they can communicate with each other because of their blood connection. History The story of a centaur who abducted the wife of a human and had trouble crossing the river was famous. The centaur is said to have been killed by her husband, the hero used a poison arrow of a Hydra. Chiyuki rode on a Griffin and flies over the Kisonia Prairie, she saw centaurs running away from her. Just the night after the Hero of Light's Party fought the Dark Knight at Mount Holy Dragon. A flock of Minotaurs attacked Ariadia Republic and released the gladiator fiends. Centaurs were amongst the captured fiends. Countries of Ariad Alliance launched their own suppression of knightly order against the fiends, the Ariadia knightly order found the escaped Centaurs in the Minon Plain. The number of Centaur is only 23. In contrast, the number of Ariadia knights is 300. The outnumbering knights charge towards the Centaurs in the open field of Minon Plain. And more than half of the knights were killed without defeating any Centaurs. Hitozumasuki was leading his tribe in the Minon Plain. He attacked travelling merchants to rob food and women. Hitozumasuki attacked the merchant and his escort, he defeated Zepha and the Freedom Warriors. He and his tribe was killed by Nao. Urim found and raised the sisters Effa and Pona. Urim believes they are children of a centaur because of the bow in their belongings. Chiyuki saw Centaur, Minotaur and Satyr getting along in Gyptis Kingdom. There are centaur captured in the black pyramid, their life-force was absorbed by Zarxis. Etymology | |Kentaurosu||hippocentaur}} is a mythological creature from Greek mythology with the upper body of a human and the lower body and legs of a horse. Centaurs are thought of in many Greek myths as being as wild as untamed horses, and were said to have inhabited the region of Magnesia and Mount in , the in , and the Malean peninsula in southern . Centaurs are subsequently featured in , and were familiar figures in the medieval bestiary. They remain a staple of modern fantastic literature. is the centaur who tried to steal ' wife . Development Male Centaur hunts woman, the author was uncertain about .Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Saria's Academy References Category:Species Category:Male race